Pixie (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Nocturne= |-|Original= |-|High Pixie= Summary : "Fairies of English legend. They are also called Piskies and Puggsies. Pixies are sometimes said to be the elements of unbaptized children, or souls that have left their bodies. They are small enough to fit into the palm of your hand, but can grow bigger or smaller. Pixies live in groups. They love to dance and can be found dancing in a circle nearly every night. So-called "fairy rings" are said to mark the group where they hold their dances." : —''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Compendium : "A small faerie found in southwest Britain. It is cheerful and likes to play pranks. Their physical appearance changes from region to region, but their personality is always cheerful and prank-loving. One common prank they pull is to cause humans to travel in circles. However, they also help farmers and are generally considered good faeries" : —''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Compendium Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least Low 7-C, At most 6-C | 2-C Name: Pixie Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Varies. Appears as a young woman Classification: Demon, Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Pixie is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Lightning, Wind and Force), Healing, Mind Manipulation (Makes enemies happy with Hapilma, woos enemies with Seduce, and turns enemies sleepy with Dormina) | All Previous Powers on a higher scale, as well as Elemental Manipulation (Lightning, Wind, Ice and Force), Resurrection through Samarecarm, Stat Boosting (Can boost Force by 25%, Increase Defenses, Double Evasion against Fire attacks), Probability Manipulation (Increases chances of encountering items, and of escaping) | All Previous Powers on a vastly higher scale, Capable of utilizing Megidolaon, the most powerful Almighty Attack Spell, which bypasses all durability), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Should be at least as strong as Tutorial Flynn) | At least Small Town level (Scaling from Aeros, who she should be far superior from), At most Island level (If she scales from Fuu-Ki) | Low Multiverse level (An incredibly powerful demon capable of utilizing many Almighty Spells, and a member of the Demi-Fiend's Party. Should be far above the likes of Thor) Speed: Unknown, likely Supersonic+ Movement Speed (Capable of reacting to, and fighting against people with firearms) | Possibly Relativistic (If she scales from Seere) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M (Moved a building-sized rock) | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Small Town Class, At most Island Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Building level | At least Small Town level, At most Island level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Several dozen meters with Spells Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Quite Average. Playful and childlike Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Pixie | High Pixie | Uber Pixie Gallery Pixie 1.jpg Pixie 2.jpg Pixie Poster.jpg|''Artwork of Pixie in the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book'' Pixie Anime.png|''Pixie in Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Pixie Manga 2.png|''Pixie in the Devil Survivor Manga'' Pixie Manga 1.png|''Pixie in the Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will Manga'' Pixie Tokyo.jpg|''Pixie in Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Revelation'' Pixie HnS.jpg|''Pixie in Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten Hato no Senki'' Pixie Kahn.JPG|''A Pixie in Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fairies Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2